A configuration of conventional LCDs generally comprises a display panel having a sub-pixel array disposed thereon, a source driver for driving source electrodes of the sub-pixels and having data lines, a gate driver for driving gate electrodes of the sub-pixels and having scan lines, a timing controller and a backlight unit.
In conventional technologies, a Dual-Gate technology and a Triple-Gate technology respectively increase the data lines by more than one or two times. Though both technologies may reduce the cost, the charge time of the pixels is decreased as well, making it difficult to meet the requirement on charge time for high-resolution and stereoscopic displays.
For the purpose of meeting the requirement on charge time for high-resolution stereoscopic (3D) displays, the Chinese patent publication CN101494020 titled “A Display Device” discloses a solution of halving the scan lines in the gate driver while doubling the data lines in the source driver, which may double the charge time of the pixels. However, with the development of 3D displays having a refresh rate of 240 Hz and higher resolutions, it requires an ever shorter time for charging hold capacitors when writing pixels. Therefore, it still can not meet the high quality requirement of 3D high resolution display with 240 Hz refresh rate by halving the charge time.
Moreover, in terms of inversion manners, dot inversion may provides the best picture quality with the least flicker. However, for a configuration using the dot inversion as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, with each frame, a polarity of a drive signal on each data line has to be inverted once after the scan time of each scan line, thereby consuming much power and easily increasing the temperature of the source driver on the LCD panel.